


Don't Look Back

by torino10154



Series: 7th Anniversary Drabbles [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Don't Look Back

Harry didn't like to look back. His past was well-known, discussed and dissected enough without him looking at it through a microscope like everyone else.

Instead, he set himself goals and celebrated when he attained them. Become an Auror, make a successful arrest, get a promotion, create his own team. Each milestone built on top of the last.

He spent time with Teddy, being the best godfather he could be. They ate ice cream at Fortescue's and went flying. They even went to the London zoo where no one batted an eye at a boy with blue hair. 

He became a godfather yet again to Ron and Hermione's first born, Rose, who was just as enamoured with flying as Teddy had been. 

While there were some who said he needed more, Harry was content with his life. He'd already died, twice, and he planned to live each day to its fullest.


End file.
